Moves Like Jagger
by Misty78
Summary: I really need to stop... but these two hold the secret to making my ovaries explode. I kid you not.


Hanna was used to his taller partner being sweet, and gentle, and slow: But this was new. He came home to the mans odd behavior, smiling more often then most and staring the redhead up and down with his face so full of focus it made him blush. So he saw it coming when the zombie lowered him down to the bed that night, hovering over him and staring him down, his glowing eyes narrowed with a look so full of lust it hurt.  
>"Umm, Jackson, is something-"<p>He was cut off but a sharp kiss, the mans tongue scraping against Hanna's bottom lip, his long fingers making fast work of his pants, shirt, and checkered boxers. He held still through it all, his eyes watching his partner's every move, his body already on fire and ready to those cool hips to move against his own.<br>Oh, he was so ready...

The taller man leaned down to brush his lips against Hanna's ear, flicking it with his tongue in away that made the boy wanna cream then and there, but he stuck with simply sinking his fingertips into the smooth shoulders above him: His partner liked that, at least. He could tell he did, everytime Hanna clawed at that skin he would be rewarded with the zombie's grunts and groans of satisfaction.

But tonight it wasn't the same. There were no soft kisses or gentleness the redhead was so used to. Ben seemed far too carried away brusing his lover's ear with rough sucks and nips. At last, his cool whisper made Hanna's entire body shudder beneath him.

"Hanna, I want- I need you. I can't take it anymore. I need to feel you... everytime you walk by, everytime you look at me- It drives me crazy..."

His words stunned the detective, who blinked and swallowed hard, his face redder than his hair at this point. He understood the desperateness in the man's voice, the urge and the lust. His voice had never cracked with such emotion before: It was breath taking.

But right now Hanna had other things to worry about.

"What... what do you plan to do about it?"

He was planning on that having more of a teasing tone behind it. Instead he ended up sounding like a 16 year old going through his first night of awkward sex. Ah well, it seemed to work well for Sam, who smirked and wiggled above him to get comfy for whatever it was he had planned.

Jack grunted and moved his bare hips forward, slipping into the ginger without much effort. He growled out his next choice of words, his hands already in fists from the way Hanna felt. So goddamn tight, so slick and warm and-

"If you can't walk in the morning, Hanna, I apologize."

He wasted no time in thrusting, his skinny frame slamming against the smaller's over and over again. Hanna started out with a few simple whimpers, but when the affect sunk in and the pleasure took hold, his eyes closed and his tongue came out to flick at his lips.

"Mmmmmmm... Mmm... Mm..."

There was something about this time around that was... diffrient. The speed of the hips above him would make any normal human hurt, but he loved it. Loved it more than anything he could remember loving since he first found out Galahad wanted him. He held back his urge to cry out, focusing on the way the man felt slipping in and out, rubbing against his walls, his cool upper body brushing against Hanna's chest: His voice nothing more than strained moans and groans, that deep voice having a damn good affect on the redhead.

It was heaven.

"Ah, Ah, Todd- harder, please, Mm. Mmmmm... Oooh, nice, right there, but-"

Then it happened.

His partner sat up and gripped Hanna's hips so hard it was sure to leave marks, picking up his lower body and lifting it until the smaller man's shoulders were the only things touching the matress: lifting himself to stand on his tip toes and sit up straight, staring down at Hanna with narrowed eyes, one side of his mouth turned in a devous smile.

"Ooh, uhh, what are you-"

"Shh, don't talk, Hanna. Let me handle this. You owe me, after that last case..."

Hanna shuddered, shaking his head and raising his hips even higher when the zombie shifted and moved around inside his lover, twisting his hips around in circles in a repeative motion.

It felt good. So damned good...

Hanna shut his eyes tighter, realizing just how good it felt when the taller man had more acess to what he really wanted. It was a slow, gentle rhythm: setting its own pace.

That was, until Frank changed it once more, pulling his body back and yanking forward roughly, making Hanna cry out suddenly. He wiggled and opened his mouth to question, until the hard thrusts sped up to the point where Hanna was off the matress compeletly now, crying out softly at first, but louder as the hard momvements of those wonderful hips increased.

It was all so fast, so amazing... but he felt himself getting closer, and he knew they weren't ready to finish just yet. This was the most attention Hanna had gotton in weeks, beside the gentle love making, which he adored and all, it really was his type of thing... but this, this was something else. It was so unlike the man he had come to know as being soft and quiet and slow with everything {Being a zombie, and all}, and Hanna found that he loved it.  
>The eyes rolling back in his head, hips jerking, hands grabbing at nothing, teeth biting lip, feet digging into the matress kind of loving it.<p>

"Ooh God, man, dammit... Skipper, Ooooaahhh, more- don't s-stop, fuckfuck, THERE. Right there! Jeez- Oh! woah, thats- awwww yeeah, Mmmm mm mmm!"

Yeah, that kind.

"Ahh ahh AHHHHH!"

With one last strangled gasp, Hanna came. Hard. Seeing stars and flashing lights and a collection of colors behind his closed eyelids. His world turning like a fucking hurricane. But he forced himelf to come down from his high within moments, cracking his eyes to watch his partner reach cloud nine: And it was an amazing sight. The zombie's jaw clenched, his eyes were slits and his body tightened up, shaking almost. He moaned loudly, but the moans were drowned out by the way he repeated the redhead's name like it was the only word he knew.

"Han-Hanna, ahh, Hanna... Haannnaaa..."

Hanna managed to bearly catch the last few groans in the form of his name over his own damn panting. He waited until his partner was finished before wrapping his arms around that strong neck, pulling him down to kiss the living{haha} daylights out of him.

"Whew, I kinda embarrassed myself there, heh. What... I m-mean... why did you wanna take it to the rough side tonight, Kurt?"

Kurt chuckled and leaned down to lick the salt off the detective's skin, like he did many times before. He seemed to savor the tastes he could get from the redhead more than anything.

"I just wanted you to see my, erm, tougher side. Besides, you needed it. You seemed really stressed out."

His voice took a calm, soothing tone. It was rare, and Hanna blushed, kissing the tip of his nose, giggling softly: Feeling like the biggest school girl in the city.

"But you know what this means?"

"...What?"

The zombie moved to kiss the corner of Hanna's mouth, nuzzling down to whisper in his ear once more.

"Next time, its your turn to take top."

"Yeeeah, sure thing, Miles."

Ohhhh boy. He couldn't wait to see that matress adventure.


End file.
